Megamix Mania
|ghost_times = N. Tropy: 2:33:08 Nitros Oxide: 2:17:34 Emperor Velo XXVII: 2:11:43 |previous = Gingerbread Joyride |next = Drive-Thru Danger }}Megamix Mania is a race course in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that was released on January 16th, 2020 for the Rustland Grand Prix. It is a post-apocalyptic themed track. Description The track is set in a chaotic and hazardous environment after the end of the world, with the appearance of a dried up reef. Chaos and anarchy reign, with a desecrated landscape filled with graffiti, pollution and destruction. This forsaken track is populated only by bright green scorpions on the sides of the track. A lap starts just before a section of the old Roo's Tubes track before heading towards N. Gin's battleship. Get the blue fire from a boost pad here and keep it for a big shortcut within the ship later on. Just after the blue fire pad is a small shortcut, however. Hop off the ramp to the right and go through the shipping container, cutting a corner. Avoid the rotating fan blades and enter the ship. Go over a few ramps and boost pads in the ship and make a sharp turn to the left. Go over the ramp and make yet another hard left, go to the left yet again with a relatively gentle curve, and exit the ship. Alternatively, if you kept blue fire from earlier, you can jump to the left after the first sharp turn and land on a small piece of track, cutting straight to the ship's exit. After exiting the ship, you come out at a missile bay and drop down onto another part of Roo's Tubes. This breaks off into a reef bed with multiple pathways before linking back up at the starting line. Littered throughout the track are multiple paint mines which cause you to spin out if hit. CTR Challenge *C: The C is within the shipping container you go through for the first shortcut. Hop off the ramp on the right just after the blue fire pad to enter it. *T: The T is on the regular path within the ship. After the big jump where you would do the shortcut, the T is on the far corner of the next right-angle turn. *R: When you reach the last section of the track, with the reef bed with many paths, take the left path. Follow it and jump up the boost ramp to collect the R. Gallery Cor.PNG Rustland 1.png Rustland 2.png Rustland 3.png Rustland 4.png Ujztuzqvtya41.jpg|Rusty Walrus's cameo on the track. A.png|Rusty's other cameo. Trivia *This track takes place on what used to be Roo's Tubes before the apocalypse occurred. Half of the track runs along dried up reefs and shattered sections of glass tunnels. *This track contains the ruins of N. Gin's battleship from Crash Twinsanity. Half of the track runs within the ship before falling back into Roo's Tubes. *This track contains two cameos of Rusty Walrus. The first is graffiti artwork of him on the side of the ship, the second is the imprint of his body slammed against a wall similarly to his chase sequence in Crash Twinsanity. fr:Megamix mania Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Race Courses Category:Places Category:Levels Category:DLC Category:Ruins Levels Category:Mechanical Levels